


Truth or Dare

by pomaikai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomaikai/pseuds/pomaikai
Summary: The finalists decide to play Truth or Dare after the GPF Banquet one year.





	

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Yuri asks, scowling at the others scattered around the hotel room from the chair he is sulking in.

Otabek leans back against the desk beside Yuri and shrugs. “Because you wanted to.”

“Because the banquet was boring,” Chris says, taking another swig of champagne straight from the bottle, “Especially since Yuuri refuses to drink this year.”

“It’s my first gold,” Yuuri says, blushing slightly, “I just want to actually remember everything.”

“Oh I’m sure you will,” Victor says, reaching for the medal still glimmering around Yuuri’s neck and kissing it for what must have been the 100th time that night. “I want you to remember every. Single. Thing.”

Yuri groaned.

He had a feeling Katsudon was still wearing his stupid gold medal just so Victor could keep doing that all night long. Yuri had shoved his own medal into his suit pocket the minute he and Otabek had managed to capture a decent selfie flashing their Silver and Bronze medals respectively. He was still bitter about losing to Katsudon this year, but at least knowing he had placed higher than Victor had helped to ease the pangs of defeat. That and being up on the podium this year with his best friend who had worked so hard to stand beside him was…well somehow it almost felt better than gold.

But Victor didn’t even seem to care that he’d missed the podium this year – all he could talk about was how he and Yuuri were finally going to get married now that he’d won gold. They already lived together and trained together and did all kinds of gross domestic shit though so Yuri couldn’t really see what the big deal was.

Victor had moved on from the medal and was nuzzling Yuuri’s cheek now.

“Gross. Get a room you two.”

“Technically this is their room,” Phichit says.

Yuri shoots what he hopes are the equivalent of ice daggers from his eyes.

“What?” Phichit says, smiling innocently, “Just saying you’re welcome to leave any time.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Or maybe you’re just too scared to take your turn,” Mila says.

Yuri scowls. “Shut up Mila.”

“Yuriooo I’m waiting,” Victor says in tipsy sing-song, “Time to make your choice!”

“And remember,” Chris says, taking another swig, “anyone who fails to complete their turn has to run down the hall naked.”

Considering Chris was involved, Yuri was surprised half the room wasn’t basically naked already. As it was, most of them were still neatly tucked into their formal banquet attire, albeit with a few buttons askew. But it wasn’t for lack of trying.

Chris had set the tone immediately by daring Phichit to do a body shot off of Mila--  
Phichit: What’s a body shot?  
Chris: *grinning* Allow me to demonstrate.

Then a super embarrassed Phichit had picked Mila (after politely offering to get a towel to wipe the remaining champagne off of her stomach)—  
Mila: Truth. Definitely truth.  
Phichit: Okay! If you were stranded on a desert island and--  
Chris: That sentence better end with who would you sleep with.  
Victor: Chris there are children here!  
Yuri: Shut up Victor! I’m 18!!  
Phichit: Uhh…if you could only bring one of us who would you take to keep you company?  
Chris: *grinning* In bed.  
Phichit: That’s not what I meant!!  
Mila: Easy. Otabek. I’d take him in bed too.

Mila gave Otabek a giant wink and Yuri resisted the sudden urge to hurl his phone across the room. “Stop flirting Mila!”

“Ooo”, Mila said, smirking, “I think someone’s jealous!”

Of course he was jealous. Otabek was _his_ friend – his only friend really – and he didn’t like sharing. Especially not with Mila. Yuri thought about yelling something nasty back, but stopped himself the moment he saw Otabek’s face. There, behind the usual stoic countenance, was the tiniest hint of a blush. It was so subtle that most people probably would have missed it. But Yuri wasn’t most people. It took a lot to embarrass Otabek – he was usually confident and collected in even the most mortifying situations – but somehow this of all things had managed to embarrass him.

So instead Yuri just grumbled, “Yeah right,” and went back to sulking in his chair.

Then Mila made Chris swap clothes with her—  
Mila: That A-Line looks good on you Chris.  
Chris: *winking* Merci.

And Chris dared Yuuri to give Victor a lap dance--  
Chris: From what Victor’s said, I’ve heard they’re legendary.  
Yuuri: VICTOR THAT’S PRIVATE!!!  
Victor: What? I like to brag about you!  
And a moment later…  
Mila: WOO! Rip his shirt off!!  
Phichit: *gasps* Yuuri that’s so dirty!! *clicks camera shutter*  
Yuri: I NEVER want to see that again!  
Otabek: *politely claps*

And then Yuuri picked Victor—  
Yuuri: I dare you to do all of the dishes for the next month AND put them away.  
Victor: *sweats*  
Yuri: Seriously?  
Mila: That’s the worst dare I’ve ever heard.  
Chris: You could have at LEAST asked him to return the lap dance.

And then Victor picked Yuri and now everyone was waiting.

_“Yuriooo. Time to make your choice!”_

Well almost everyone else had picked dare. What was the worst Victor could do to him? Yuri shrugs.

“Whatever. Dare.”

The confidence he felt a moment before instantly evaporates when he sees Victor grinning that stupid “I’ve just thought of something brilliant but you’re going to hate me for it!!” smile.

“Okay! I dare you to kiss Otabek.”

Yuri isn’t sure if time has _actually_ stopped, but somehow he can’t really hear anymore and the room seems far away and hazy. All he can hear is the deafening pulse of his heart slamming in his ear. Victor just dared him to do _what?_

“Yurio are you okay?” Andddd time was back again. And everyone was staring at him. Yuri felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

“What? Yeah. I’m fine.”

Yuri was not fine. He was most definitely _not_ fine. Yuri had never kissed anyone before in his life. What the fuck was he supposed to do? What if he looked stupid? What if he wasn’t any good? What if _Otabek_ thought he wasn’t any good? And why did that worry him the most??

Well whatever it was, the one thing he knew for sure was that he did not want his first real kiss to be in a room with Victor and Katsudon and Mila and insta-Phichit and Come-On-The-Ice-Chris watching him. No. Fucking. Way.

At least there was one way out.

Yuri leans over and quickly kisses Otabek on the cheek.

A collective groan of disappointment fills the room.

“That’s not a real kiss Yurio!”

“You didn’t say what kind of kiss it had to be, loser.” Yuri says, “I pick Victor again.”

Victor shrugs. “Dare.”

“Good. I dare you not to talk for the rest of this game.”

Yuri smirks as Victor pouts in disappointment. But then something mischievous flashes in Victor’s eyes. He raises a single finger and points at Otabek.

“Hm?” says Otabek.

“I think he means it’s your turn,” Phichit says.

“Oh,” Otabek says, “Okay. Truth.”

“Ha!” says Yuri, although he’s feeling a little nervous now. _Why does Victor look so damn pleased?_ “Too bad you can’t ask him anything now.”

Victor stands up and snatches the free pen and notepad sitting on the hotel desk, grinning at Yuri from ear to ear. Yuri starts to sweat. Victor scribbles something down on the pad and passes it to Yuuri.

“It says—uhh Victor I don’t think--”

Chris snatches the note out of Yuuri’s hands. “Are you sexually attracted to anyone in this room?”

“Chris added the ‘sexually’”.

Chris shrugs. “What? It might not have been clear.”

Yuri realizes he’s clutching the arms of his chair so tightly that his palms are starting to sweat.

And then: “Yes.”

Mila and Phichit gasp.

“OMG who??” Phichit says.

Otabek’s face remains stoic as ever. “That wasn’t part of the question.”

Yuri feels an uncomfortable heat creeping up beneath the collar of his dress shirt. Well if Otabek was attracted to someone in this room it sure as hell wasn’t Victor or Katsudon or Chris and he barely knew Phichit so…that could only mean…well…He must mean Mila or _me_.

Suddenly Yuri was finding it surprisingly difficult to breath. Maybe Otabek _was_ actually interested in Mila? Could that be why he was blushing earlier? Yuri _had_ wondered – after all Mila wasn’t exactly subtle with the way she’d been throwing herself at Otabek throughout the season. But had all of Otabek’s polite nods and formal replies really been code for “I like you”s? Otabek had never told Yuri he was interested in Mila. You would think that was something you would tell your best friend. But then again, they didn’t really talk about things like that. The romantic life of Otabek Altin was a complete mystery, even to him.

Although there were times when Yuri had wondered…a glance that lingered just a moment too long, a familiar touch, a subtle blush, that rare Altin smile that made him feel oddly warm and fuzzy inside…things that made him wonder if maybe this wasn’t what _just_ best friends did…

He was probably talking about Mila.

Otabek points across the room at Katsudon. “Your turn.”

“Truth,” Yuuri says with a sigh, “I think I’m done with dares for the night.”

Otabek smirks. “What annoys you most about living with Victor?”

Victor scowls.

But Yuuri just smiles sweetly and says, “That he always leaves dirty dishes in the sink even though he knows I hate that. But that shouldn’t be a problem now that he has to do the dishes for the next month! Right Victor?”

Victor smiles weakly and hangs his head in shame. Yuuri pats him on the head. “Otabek again!”

Otabek sighs. “Dare.”

That stupid innocent smile never leaves Yuuri’s face. “Okay. Then I dare you to kiss whoever it is that you are attracted to in this room.”

What. The. FUCK. Katsudon was just as bad as Victor. Yuri felt faint and light headed. He briefly contemplated looking up the symptoms of a stroke because he felt like he might be having one. Fuck it was totally Mila. Otabek was going to kiss Mila.

Victor scribbles something down and hands it to Yuuri. “On the lips.”

“And it has to be for 10 seconds. At least.” Chris adds.

_If he kisses Mila I think I might actually vomit._

“Okay,” Otabek says, getting up from the desk.

Yuri stares at the floor because he doesn’t think he can see this.

“Yuri?” Yuri looks up and Otabek is standing in front of him. He puts his hands on the arms of the chair and leans close. “Do you mind?”

Yuri tries to say something but he can’t think of a single fucking thing to say. Every word or semblance of language has evaporated from his brain. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is a tiny squeak.

That’s good enough for Otabek. He sweeps Yuri’s hair back from his face, bends down, and kisses him. It’s swift. Confident. No hesitation.

Mila and Phichit scream.

“1! 2! 3!” shouts Chris.

Yuri’s eyes go wide. Otabek is still kissing him. He’s hot and warm and he tastes like champagne and chocolate and everything nice and -- FUCK Chris is shouting 7! 7! 7! and he should probably flip him off but he can’t really remember how to move any of his limbs right now and oh that is definitely tongue WOW are all kisses like this and – 10!

It takes Yuri a moment to realize Otabek has stopped kissing him. When did he close his eyes? When he opens them Otabek is still hovering above him, a little flushed and trembling. He gazes down at Yuri. Yuri gazes back at him. Then—

“I KNEW it!” Chris shouts.

Otabek abruptly pulls away and slinks back to the desk. Yuri slumps down into the chair in stunned silence.

“That was so cute!” Phichit cries.

“Oh my GOD you like Yuri!!” Mila gasps. Yuri thinks she looks a little disappointed. But not too much.

And then the realization sinks in – Of course it wasn’t Mila. How could he ever think it was? Otabek chose _him_. Otabek fucking Altin kissed _him_. And then the bigger realization hits. _Shit I’m in love with Otabek Altin._

“Yuuri which filter looks better?”

Yuri snaps out of his daze and flips into full on angry kitten mode. “WHAT THE FUCK PHICHIT DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE???”

Yuuri and Mila scream as Yuri tackles Phichit to the floor.

“GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!”

“OW you’re hurting my—NO DON’T CRACK THE CASE IT’S CUSTOM!!”

“I’LL CRACK MORE THAN THAT IF YOU DON’T—“

“It’s still my turn."

Yuri stops pummeling Phichit and the room falls silent as everyone stares at Otabek.

“Right of course,” Yuuri says, “Go ahead Otabek.”

Yuri still has Phichit’s phone within his grasp. _How the fuck is Otabek so calm right now?_

“Victor.”

Victor hands Yuuri the piece of paper he’s scribbled on – “Dare”.

Otabek’s face remains completely serious. “If you speak and break your dare, Yuuri has to run down the hall naked with you.”

“Okay!!” Victor shrieks, and Yuuri screams, “OTABEK!! HOW COULD YOU??”

And the room is in chaos once more as Victor rips off his shirt and starts tugging at Yuuri’s saying in mock horror, “Oh no Yuuri I’ve failed my dare! You have to take off all your clothes with me!”

Chris starts chanting, “TAKE IT OFF!” while Victor, already half naked, drags Yuuri towards the door.

“Gross STOP!” Yuri yells, shielding his eyes, “I don’t want to see that!!”

Phichit grabs his phone and leaps to his feet. “I do.”

“Me too,” says Mila.

And with screams and cheers and articles of clothing flying, everyone runs out of the room after Victor and Yuuri. Everyone except Yuri and Otabek.

The door slams shut. Yuri is still lying on the floor where he ultimately failed to destroy Phichit’s phone. Otabek is standing by the desk. And the silence falls between them.

Yuri doesn’t know what to say, so he just sits up and stares at the carpet.

After a long moment, Otabek speaks.

“We haven’t finished the game. Truth or dare?”

Yuri looks up. “Otabek,” he says, “Aren’t we going to talk about what just--”

“Truth or dare?”

Yuri sighs. “Fine. Truth.”

Otabek sits down on the carpet beside him. He’s awfully close.

“Was that your first kiss?”

Yuri blushes and looks at the carpet again. Was it that obvious?

“Yes,” he says, “Now you.”

“Truth.”

Yuri takes a deep breath.

“Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

Yuri looks up. Otabek’s lip is quivering. And for the first time in his life, Yuri thinks, Otabek looks vulnerable.

“Truth,” Yuri says, leaning closer. Their legs are touching now.

“Do you feel the same way?”

Yuri locks eyes with Otabek. “Yes. Your turn.”

Their faces are inches from each other now. Yuri slides his hand onto Otabek’s leg and Otabek’s eyes widen.

“Dare,” Otabek whispers.

Yuri grins.

“I dare you to stop playing this stupid game and kiss me again.”


End file.
